


Wrong Soulmate....Could Be Right? (Whatever)

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where your soulmates name is on one wrist and your worst enemies name is on the other and you've no clue which is which until you meet him.Stiles was damn sure Derek was his worst enemy and Kyle was his soulmate.Ofcourse fate wasn't going to agree with him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 77
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! It's been months since I've written anything on Sterek but I'm back with this new fic. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Oh my God! It's him again" Stiles groaned as he unlocked his locker. He quickly pulled out his books and slammed the door shut, making an about turn before the guy... his senior... his worst nightmare... his enemy... who everyone called Derek Hale, could come anywhere near him

Stiles Stilinski hated Derek Hale

The whole school knew about their rivalry. Whether it was sports, quiz competitions or even making projects. These two were always neck to neck with each other. They bickered and faught when ever they came face to face. 

Today though Stiles was in no mood for fights. His mind was occupied by only one single thought that was going to change his life forever. The thing was tomorrow is Stiles's eighteenth birthday. The same day when two names were going to appear on his wrists. One will be his soulmate and other his worst enemy. It was up to him to figure out who was his soulmate and who will be his worst enemy

Stiles grinned

The boy was confident...scratch that... the boy was over confident that Derek's name would appear in his wrists as his worst enemy. So he just had to read the other person's name who will be his better half and the love of his life

"Hey Stiles! Can I talk to you?" Derek jogged towards Stiles who huffed out a breath "Nope Derek! I'm busy right now" 

"I don't see you do anything" 

"Well I'm thinking!" Stiles kept walking picking up his pace. Derek took two steps at a time trying to match Stiles's steps "C'mon Stiles. This is important. It won't take long" 

Stiles scoffed wondering why Derek was talking to him so nicely. Why was he not taunting or teasing him like he usually does. Infact he only now realised that for past one week Derek hadn't said any insulting words to him or caused trouble. But why? The boy shrugged thinking that maybe Derek was stopping him to start another fight "Important as in wait for few minutes so I can insult you properly?" 

"No Stiles" Derek caught Stiles's arm "Just stop!" 

Stiles wrenched his hand away "Hey don't touch me!" 

"Listen to me okay. Last week..." 

Bell rang

"I gotta go man. I've Literature class in five minutes" 

"Okay then I'll talk to you after your class" 

"Someone's being so stubborn" 

"I was being polite" 

"Sounded more like a demand" 

Derek clenched his jaw "Once you'll hear the truth, you won't be talking to me this way" 

"Believe me Derek, I'm done talking to you" 

"I just want to talk Stiles. How difficult can it be?" 

Stiles shrugged "As difficult as seeing your face everyday?" 

"I'm not going to fight with you. Just please... meet me after your class"

"Whatever" Stiles did an about turn and ran to his class. He was really confused what had happened to Derek.

LATER

"Have you seen Stiles?" Derek asked from one student to another as he kept looking for Stiles all around the school. He cursed himself for not waiting for the boy outside his class. He should have known Stiles would do anything to avoid him. When Stiles's best friend informed Derek that he left early, he sighed in defeat and slowly walked towards his bike

A week before if someone asked Derek what he thought of Stiles, he would have said...

Arrogant

Proud

Stubborn

Irritatingly childish

And....

You get the point right?

That was Derek's opinion one week back

Now things were different. His whole life had turned upside down since last week when he celebrated his eighteenth birthday

Derek pushed his sleeves up of his t-shirt and stared at the two names again and again. On his left wrist there was a name, Kyle Fuller while on his right wrist it was written Stiles Stilinski

Derek knew what these two names meant. One was his worst enemy and one was his soulmate. There was no way Kyle was his soulmate because he knew his true identity. So that left him with one name

Stiles Stilinski

Ofcourse there was a time when Derek use to hate the boy. Yes there was also a time when he had a huge secret crush on Stiles. Not that he ever wanted to admit but now that he knew Stiles was his soulmate how could he stop himself from falling in love with him

A thin curve formed on Derek's face (someone might say it's a smile or even blush) when he thought of his better half. Stiles was...

Cute

Extremely hot

Definitely owns a kind heart because he has seen him help his teachers and his friends

Umm...not so irritatingly childish

Did he say cute? 

And...

You get the point right? 

Derek was so desperate to share this information with Stiles but no matter how hard he tried to talk to him, Stiles always ended up ignoring him. But not anymore. He knew tomorrow was Stiles's birthday so when his name would appear, he would surely believe they are made for each other. Derek hoped all the misunderstandings would be cleared soon. He sighed and jumped on his bike. He'll have to talk to Stiles as soon as possible 

OTHER SIDE

Stiles threw his bag on the bed and removed his jacket. The boy was glad that he didn't have to talk to Derek. He had no idea what the guy wanted to talk about and to be honest, he didn't give a damn. Maybe he wanted to taunt him about his last week's football match which he lost to him "Thank God I was able to sneak out from the school before he could notice" 

Stiles took a quick bath and changed into his soft clothes. He snuggled into his warm blanket and smiled looking at his both arms. Tomorrow wheh he'll wake up, he was going to see his soulmate's name. He wished the moon would soon kiss goodbye and welcome the sun so he could finally meet the love of his life. The boy turned to his side and looked at the alram, pouting at the device "C'mon! Why are you ticking so slow" 

With smile on his face and mind swirling with millions of happy thoughts, Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep. When the clock struck twelve, two names appeared on his wrists. One was of his soulmates and other was of his worst enemy

NEXT DAY

As the sunrays fell on Stiles's face, he snapped his eyes open and shot up on his bed. He threw the blanket off him and extended his arms to see the two names. A whistle blew past his lips when he read the name on his right wrist 

Derek Hale

"I knew it! You're my worst enemy!" Stiles flicked his eyes on his left wrist and read the other name

Kyle Fuller

Stiles smiled as he ran his finger over the name and whispered softly "My soulmate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading guys. Back with next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Happy birthday Stiles" Derek smiled stretching his muscles, yawning as he got up from the bed. He was sure today his name was going to appear on Stiles's wrist and soon it would clear all unwanted issues between them. He couldn't wait to see Stiles's reaction. A laugh escaped from his mouth "You're in for the shock of your life Stiles but don't worry. I'll be there for you every step of this journey"

Derek picked up his best shirt and got ready to meet his soulmate. On the way to school, he purchased a bouquet of single red rose. The boy was extremely nervous and hoped everything would go smoothly between him and Stiles

AT SCHOOL

As soon as Stiles reached school, he started searching for Kyle. He cluched his left hand tightly with nervous smile playing on his lips wondering if Kyle had gotten his soulmate marks yet. No, the boy told to himself. If Kyle had gotten his marks then he surely would have come to him. Maybe he wasn't sure who was his soulmate and who was his worst enemy? Whatever the reason, Stiles was sure after reading his name on his wrist, Kyle would believe that they were made for each other

Stiles was walking down the hallway when he spotted Kyle at the end. With heart hammering in his chest, the boy quickened his steps towards his mate only to get bumped into a strong body "Ouch!" he stumbled few steps back, looking at his intruder "Derek? What the hell?" 

Derek held his hand out "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" Stiles mumbled as he tried to walk pass Derek only to again get blocked by him. He saw him extend his hand that held a red rose "Happy birthday"

Stiles was shocked. He looked back and forth between Derek and the red rose "How do you know it's my birthday?" 

"I looked into your file under registration records" 

"Why?" 

"I'll tell you soon"

Stiles huffed out a breath "Derek move"

"We need to talk" 

Stiles groaned making a face "Oh my God! Are we still on that topic?" 

"We didn't even get a chance to start the topic" Derek pointed out feeling proud of his argument

"Look I'm really busy right now. Can we talk later?" Stiles titled his head from side to side hoping Kyle hadn't left from his spot 

"We're soulmates" Derek blurted out and Stiles slowly... very slowly turned his head to meet Derek's eyes. He stared at him for few seconds before bursting into laugher "Excuse me? What did you just say?" 

Derek pushed the sleeves up to show the name written on his right wrist "As you can see... I've got your name on my wrist so it means..." 

Stiles took a step back "Whoa whoa whoa... let me stop you right there mister. We're not and let me quote so you can clearly see... " he waved two fingers in air showing quotation marks ..."NOT" soulmates" 

"Stiles..." 

Stiles raised a finger and continued "And how do I know that?" he pushed his own right hand sleeves up and showed Derek his name "See this? I've got your name too! But the good news is we're not soulmates but each other's worst enemy!" 

Derek was in awe after seeing his name on Stiles's wrist. It looked so beautiful and delicate on the skin that he wished to run a finger on it or maybe place a soft kis..

Stiles clicked his fingers "Hello! What are you staring at?" he shoved his sleeves back down

"You've to believe me Stiles" 

Stiles pinched at the bridge of his nose and pushed his other sleeve up "Look it's none of your business but still I'm showing you my soulmate's name and it's Kyle. So please be kind and get out of my way" 

Derek frowned grabbing Stiles's left hand and inspecting the name carefully. This had to be one in million kind of coincidence. How come both his and his soulmate's enemy be common. He couldn't help but feel that something really bad was going to happen. But what? 

"Let go" Stiles tried to pull his hand back but Derek's hold was really strong. He winced his skin started to burn under Derek's tight grip "I said let go. Derek you're hurting me!" 

Derek blinked out of his thoughts and quickly let go of Stiles's hand "Sorry" 

Stiles rubbed the now red skin and glared at his classmate "How can you be my soulmate when all you can do is keep hurting me" 

"I didn't mean to. I'll show you my other wrist and..." 

"That's enough big guy" Stiles jabbed a finger on Derek's chest "I'm not interested in finding out the unlucky guy's name who will have to stay with you for rest of his life" 

"Stiles you're making a huge mistake" Derek spoke softly wishing Stiles would differentiate between his mate and worst enemy 

Stiles was really getting frustrated at Derek "I'm warning you Derek. Stop this nonsense and leave me alone. Kyle is my soulmate. Nothing and no one will ever be able to change that" 

"Stiles please..." 

"What's going on here? Where you two talking about me?" 

Stiles turned around and saw Kyle walk towards them. An immense relief curse through his body as he literally ran to the boy "Kyle! Thank God you came. I've been searching for you all day" 

Kyle smirked placing a hand on Stiles's arm and moving it up and down "Any reason why you were searching for me?" he cooed near Stiles's ears

Derek clenched his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt. He knew Kyle was just playing with Stiles for fun. Only he knew his true identity. He felt a pang of jealousy rise in his heart and wanted so badly to break the hand that was touching his soulmate

Stiles turned to face Kyle and lowered his eyes shyly "I wanted to show you something"

"Really now" Kyle pulled Stiles almost harshly towards him which shocked the boy for a second and managed to give a small smile "Yeah"

"What is it Stiles?"

Derek mentally cursed Kyle with all the bad words he could think of. He DID NOT like the way Kyle was holding his mate

"It's my birthday today and...your name is on my..." Stiles trailed off biting his lower lip and Kyle shared a grin with Derek who glared in return "Let me guess... I'm your soulmate?" 

"Yes" Stiles raised his hand to show his wrist. Kyle smriked and pressed his lips on the skin "I'm glad I finally found my mate"

Derek frowned

Stiles looked at Kyle with wide eyes "You knew I was your soulmate?" 

Kyle shrugged "Not really" he pulled his sleeves up and showed his bare skin "I haven't gotten my marks yet. My birthday is next month" 

Derek gritted his teeth "Then how can you be sure Stiles is your soulmate?" 

"Because Stiles is sure!" Kyle beamed with a broad smile "It's obvious Stiles knows who is his worst enemy...tell me darling, who's the unlucky fellow?" 

Stiles was more than happy to show his right hand and grumble Derek's name "Derek" 

"Oh" Kyle looked at Derek "Well everybody knows about you two so it's quite obvious that you two are your worst enemies" he shook his head in pity

Derek fisted his hands in rage. He was so close to losing his temper and beat the shit out of Kyle

"Let's go Stiles...somewhere alone?" 

"Stiles please don't listen to him. You don't know anything about him" Derek pleaded but Stiles didn't respond and he saw Kyle wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist pulling him closer

Derek stood dumbfounded as he watched his Stiles.. his better half.. his soulmate soon disappear from his view with his worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Please stay at home and be safe. On with next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

One week. It had been freaking seven days since Stiles walked away with Kyle and Derek was going insane with worry. His mind failed to give any ideas or suggestions on how to get his idiot (but definitely cute) mate realize the truth.

Derek was getting ready for school when his cell rang. His eyes widened and heart filled with hope when he saw the name on the screen "Emma! Oh thank god! You finally called. You've no idea how long I've been trying to contact you"

"Yeah I get that after receiving twenty five miss calls and eighteen messages"

"We need to meet"

Emma sighed at other end "I can't come back to Beacon Hills. You know the reason Derek"

"I know but please Emma. I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important"

"Derek...."

"Kyle is with my soulmate. He's doing it again" Derek blurted out in one go and there was a silence for few seconds "Emma?"

"I'm coming"

AT SCHOOL

"So are you coming tonight?" Scott asked Stiles as they headed towards their class. He elbowed his friend when he didn't get any response "Hey I'm talking to you"

Stiles who was in his own world of thoughts stopped walking and faced Scott "What did you say?"

"What's going on with you?" Scott eyed his best friend who shrugged avoiding eye contact with him "Nothing"

"Yeah right" scoffed Scott "Like I haven't notice the sudden change in your behaviour since last week"

"What do you mean?"

"For starters you're ignoring me....you've stopped reserving seats for me next to you in the class like you always do.. and you rush back to home as soon as the school gets over...and you're always with Kyle like some kind of glue. By the way I really don't like him and...."

Stiles glared "Shut up Scott. Kyle is my soulmate. How dare you talk about him that way"

Scott pressed his lips together in thin curve "The whole school is talking about him. He's not what he seems to be"

"Just stop it Scott. You're talking like Derek now"

"You called?"

Stiles titled his head and groaned when he saw Derek coming his way "Bye" he waved to Scott and did an about turn only to again get blocked by Derek "Oh my God. What is the matter with you? Don't you ever give up?"

"It's going to be all clear soon"

Stiles made a face "You have a sight problem?" he waved his hand infront of Derek who swatted his hand away "What? No! I meant Emma is coming today"

"Am I suppose to know her?"

"You will once you meet her. She's going to reveal the truth about Kyle"

Stiles sighed shaking his head "Here we go again on Anti-Kyle campaign. I'm starting to think you're really going crazy"

"You're right. I've fallen crazily in love with you"

"You know that's next to impossible"

"I'd still like to give a try"

"We're enemies Derek! I want to give the satisfaction of turning me down. That's your dream right. Go ahead say no to me"

Derek smriked "Alright...no Stiles I won't turn you down"

"Dammit Derek!" Stiles stomped on his feet like a five year old

"Did you really think that was going to work?"

"Yes!"

"Did you just say yes to me?"

Stiles slapped his head with his palm "I'm in no mood for your stupid jokes. Just leave me..."

Derek caught Stiles's hand and zeroed on his wrist. He scowled at red handprints "Who did this to you? Was it Kyle?"

Stiles wrenched his hand away, quickly hiding it behind his back "It's none of your business"

Scott was also shocked to see red bruises on Stiles's wrist "Stiles is Kyle hurting you?"

"No!" Stiles clenched his jaw "So what if he's a bit rough. Not all people are same okay. He's really a sweet guy"

"Sweet guys don't hurt their mates Stiles. I'm going to talk to him" Derek turned around to leave but Stiles caught his arm "You'll do no such thing!"

"He's hurting you!"

"I can handle him!" Stiles hissed rubbing his forehead "I swear Derek I'll complain about you to Dean if you keep interfering in my personal life"

"But..."

"BACK OFF!" Stiles then looked at Scott "Both of you!" he then walked pass them and went straight towards washroom. He shut the door close and took a deep breath

Stiles pressed his both palms over his eyes as he tried hard not to let the salty water flow behind his eyes but they still soaked his hands. He looked at his both wrist where Derek's and Kyle's names were written. He also noticed the red bruises over Kyle's name and with that came back yesterday's horrible memory

_"Kyle I don't think we should...I'm not ready" Stiles pushed at Kyle's who had him pinned down by his body "Get off me"_

_Kyle looked at Stiles with his cold eyes as he took hold of his both hands and held it tightly at the side of his head "Even I was not ready Stiles but still I accepted you as my mate" he added more pressure on the wrists "Didn't I?"_

_Stiles winced at the tight grip, eyes shinning with hot tears while his heart hammered in his chest "Please get off"_

_Kyle snapped out of his lust and pulled himself off "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Stiles...I didn't mean to hurt you"_

_Stiles got up from the bed and ran out of Kyle's house, missing Kyle's next words_

_"Such a lame bitch"_

Stiles sniffed wiping his eyes. How can Kyle be his soulmate. Why was he always hurting him? Why was he so rough with him? Was he making a huge mistake? What if Kyle was not his soulmate and maybe Derek....

Stiles shook his head. Derek can't be his mate. He hates the guy. He has to be his worst enemy. Right? Maybe he should talk to Kyle. Stiles got up from the floor and washed his face "I'm going to make things right between us"

One of the students told Stiles he saw Kyle going to the library. He entered inside and was surprised to find it empty except some murmuring at the end of the huge hall. He followed the voices and his heart seized at the scene

Stiles saw Kyle was making out with a girl who was laughing and giggling, obviously enjoying Kyle's touches. Anger flooded into his body and he grabbed his Kyle's collar and pulled him off the girl "What the hell Kyle!?"

Kyle looked shocked for few seconds before his mouth turned into a grin "Hello Stiles. Mind joining us in? She's quite a hot piece"

Stiles glared at Kyle "Are you out of your mind? We're soulmates! How could you do this to me!"

Kyle scoffed "Soulmates? Are you sure Stiles baby?"

Stiles frowned. Yes he was sure. Right?

Kyle sighed dramatically "Well since you now caught me red handed let me do the honours of giving you the 'shock' of your life" he slowly raised his left bare wrist and peeled off a skin making Stiles cringed inwardly but then his eyes went wide and mouth hung open in shock when he saw a name under the peeled skin 'Emma'. Kyle proceeded to peel his other fake skin and Stiles read the name...

Wait a second...

This has to be a mistake...

Stiles blinked so he could make sure he wasn't hallucinating

Was that Derek's name?

Stiles leaned in closer just to make sure one more time "Derek is..."

"Is my worst enemy and this girl is my soulmate" Kyle said with an exasperated sigh "Long story short...I'm a bi and I don't want to get stuck with only one person for rest of my life. I want to explore as many as possible....you know" he winked and Stiles couldn't be more disgusted "When you said the other day that my name was imprinted on your wrist and Derek's on other, I knew this was the best opportunity for me to take my revenge"

"Revenge?"

"That's another story for another time. For now I've successfully separated Derek from his mate. That was my goal from the beginning. I don't think he's going to accept you...someone who doesn't even trust him and considers him as his worst enemy. Now if you don't mind please leave us alone" Kyle waved his hand as if he was trying to shoo Stiles away like he was some kind of kitten

"I'm not going to leave you!" Stiles gritted his teeth "You lied to me! You tried to force yourself on me! I'm going to expose you infront of whole school!"

There was a sudden change in Kyle's eyes. Something very dark and evil. He motioned the girl to leave who fled out of the library "You want to expose me?"

"Yes"

Kyle took a step towards Stiles "Are you sure?"

Stiles pretended to be brave but he was failing miserably. There was something dangerous shinning in Kyle's eyes which scared him "Y..Yes"

Kyle took another step and saw Stiles take two steps back "You know I thought we could have some fun together but now you're making things difficult for... yourself"

"Kyle get out of my way" Stiles tried to move pass him but suddenly two set of hands pushed him with such force that his back hit the door behind him and he fell inside a very small store room

Before Stiles could collect himself, he heard a click and that's when he realized Kyle had locked him. He quickly got up from the dusty floor and banged on the door "Hey! Open the door! Kyle!"

"Bye bye Stiles. Good luck with your exposing-Kyle mission. Let's hope it _is_ too late before someone finds you" Kyle blew a flying kiss and walked out of the library with the girl.

"Kyle! Don't do this! Open the damn door!" Stiles gulped down the heavy lump and looked around. There was no window or light in the small room and he was already feeling suffocated. To make matters worse, it was half day at school so everyone would be leaving in two hours. No one will ever know or guess he was locked inside the library's store room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you sooooo much for reading this story and leaving sweet comments and kudos! On with next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Kyle! You there? Kyle stop this nonsense and open the damn door!" Stiles swallowed thickly "Kyle?" 

Panic was slowly starting to creep it's way into Stiles's mind. When he was sure Kyle had left him for real, he pulled out his cell and cursed "Dammit! There's no signal!" he then turned around and tried to find a way out. Though Stiles couldn't see much he blindly pushed the books off the shelf "C'mon! This school is definitely as old as MacDonald's....there has to be a secret passage.. please God help me.....OUCH!" 

Stiles pulled his hand back when his fingers brushed over few ripped out pins from old books. He sucked his fingers and took a deep breath. That's when he realized he couldn't get enough air to his lungs. The boy panicked even more and rushed back at the door "Somebody help me! I'm locked in here! Hello! Can anybody hear m.." 

Stiles stopped, hand still raised in mid air when he saw Derek's name on his wrist. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. What had he done? Derek was his soulmate and he tried to convince him so many times but he always talked to him so rudely. He was nothing but an idiot. 

OTHER SIDE

The school was almost over and Derek was getting anxious. Where was Stiles? He couldn't push the nagging feeling that something was wrong with Stiles. His worry rose to another level when he spotted Kyle alone.... without Stiles. He ran towards the boy and grabbed his hand "Where's Stiles?"

For a second Derek swore he saw a panic look on Kyle's face but he soon masked it with a smile "I haven't seen him whole day. Infact if you see him please tell him I was missing him" 

Derek frowned "You haven't seen him whole day?" 

"Yup! Now will you excuse me. I've to go now. The school's over. See you tomorrow" Kyle waved a bye and walked out of the school. Derek thought maybe Stiles went back home early so he decided to leave the matter for now. Maybe he was worrying for no reason. Stiles was safe. Right? 

INSIDE SCHOOL

Stiles's frazzled nerves jumped all together and in different directions. The dust and lack of oxygen was slowly starting to show it's presence. Just when the boy tried to take lungful of air, he fell into a coughing fit. His chest ached with the pressure and he doubled over his knees gasping for air.

OTHER SIDE

It had been three hours since Derek was back from school. His mother made snacks but his stomach refused to take a bite. He just needed to confirm Stiles was okay. The boy pulled out his cell and dialled Stiles's number but it came unreachable. He then tried at his home but his father said he too was worried since Stiles hadn't shown up after school. Derek thought of another option and dialled Scott's number "Hi it's me Derek" 

"What's up Derek?" 

"Is Stiles with you?" Derek crossed his fingers and prayed he would get a positive reply

"No. We were suppose to meet at my house but he never showed up. Guess he's with Kyle"

Dread pooled in Derek's stomach "I don't think so Scott" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm not sure. Look I'm going over to Kyle's house. Can you meet me there?" 

"Is everything okay?" 

"I hope so" replied Derek and pressed on the red button "Mom I'll be back soon" he informed his mother and rushed out of the house

INSIDE SCHOOL

Stiles thought someone was strangling him to death. Tears rolled down his face mixing with sweat. If only he had listened to Derek, none of this would be happening right now. They would probably be eating an icecream or drinking smoothie or sipping cold coffee or...

Okay he was thirsty 

Stiles forced down the saliva through his dry throat. Suddenly dizziness hit him without warning and he swayed on his feet. Breathing was really becoming an issue for him. He again went to the door and raised his hand to give a weak bang "Pl..Please... open... can't b..breathe" 

OTHER SIDE

Derek slammed on Kyle's door "Kyle open the door!" he impatiently waited for few seconds before banging again "Kyle!" 

The door opened revealing an angry Kyle "What's the matter with you Derek? Do you know what time it is?" 

"Where's Stiles?"

Kyle frowned "I don't know" 

Derek grabbed his collar and shook him "Either you tell me where is Stiles or I'm calling cops. They will be more than happy to know about your history with Emma" 

Kyle's eyes widened as small beads of sweat formed on his face "No! Don't call the cops" 

"Where is Stiles!?" 

"I..I locked him inside library store room" 

Derek lifted his hands off Kyle and took a step back in shock "What? That was almost six hours back!"

Kyle started shaking "I'm so..." 

Derek drove a right handed punch to his face "You bastard! How could you stoop so low!" he heard screeching sounds and saw Scott jump from his bike "What's going on?" 

"I'm going to school. Call everyone... Dean, cops and Stiles's father. And don't let him go anywhere" Derek shouted as he ran towards his bike "Hang on Stiles. I'm coming for you"

INSIDE SCHOOL

Stiles landed on the floor with a soft thud, breaths coming in short pants. Everything seemed to be slowing down around him as his eyes started to droop close. Mustering some strength, he raised his right hand "I'm.. sorry Derek"

A single lone tear slipped from his eyes and the hand went slack beside him and head lolled to his side, finally surrendering himself to darkness

OUTSIDE

Derek didn't even bother to park his bike as he rushed inside the school with heavy heart. He met the guard on the gate and requested him to open the main door, explaining the seriousness of the situation

Derek pushed his legs to work harder and reached library. He went straight to store room and unlocked the door from outside. His eyes widened on seeing Stiles's motionless body on the floor "Stiles!" 

Derek quickly gathered Stiles in his arms and brought him out of the small room. He gently laid him and checked his pluse "He's not breathing!" 

The guard pulled his cell "I'm calling 911!" 

Derek tilted Stiles's head back and pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger. He pressed his mouth tightly over Stiles and blew two quick breaths "C'mon Stiles! Breathe!" he then started chest compressions "1..2..3..4..5" and again blew into Stiles's mouth 

"Don't die on me please! Stiles breathe!" Derek continued CPR, his own eyes stinging with tears "Stiles!" 

On third attempt Derek was rewarded with a gasp from his mate. Derek helped Stiles sit up who coughed taking huge gulps of air "Easy...slow and steady.. you're okay now" 

Stiles wheezed and did as he was told focusing on getting air to his lungs. He turned to look at his savoir and saw Derek's familiar eyes staring at him with concern "Derek" he coughed again and Derek ran a hand on his back "One and only. This was not how I imagined to be our first kiss. You gave me quite a scare" 

Stiles stared at Derek, eyes shinning with tears before he threw himself into his mate's arms "I'm so sorry. You were right. Kyle is not... he.. Derek.." 

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles "I know. Don't worry about him. He will pay for hurting you" 

"I'm sorry" Stiles mumbled an apology again feeling guilty of his actions "I deserved it" 

"No you don't" Derek spoke fiercely and pulled back so he could look at Stiles "None of this is your fault. I should have tried harder. I knew the truth about him yet I allowed him to you hurt you" 

"What truth?" 

Before Derek could answer, he heard many voices and sirens. Within seconds the library was filled with Dean, Scott holding Kyle, Stiles's father, Emma, cops and paramedics "What's going on here?" asked Dean

"Stiles! Are you alright?" John asked and got a shaky nod from his son "I'm okay Dad" 

"I'm sorry. I missed my train so couldn't arrive earlier" Emma said to Derek and then she looked at Kyle "How could you do this again Kyle? Weren't you satisfied after hurting me?" 

Kyle hung his head down

"Will somebody tell me what's going on here and what are cops doing in my school?" Dean asked once again

"This is Emma Johnson" Derek spoke "She is Kyle's soulmate. Before transferring to Beacon Hills, Kyle use to supply drugs to his classmates. When Emma knew about it, she tried to stop him but he hit her and threatened to kill her family. Emma is my cousin sister. She told me the truth and I complained to the cops. Kyle was arrested and send to jail for a year. He then shifted to Beacon Hills" 

Everyone in the room fell into silence 

"That's why he has your name as worst enemy" Stiles cluched Derek's arm, still shaking with fear

"Yes" Derek glared at Kyle "I have his name because he tried to take my soulmate's life. Anyone who tries to hurt you will be my worst enemy" 

"He tried to separate us. This was the revenge you were talking about" Stiles frowned "No wonder I have your name as worst enemy. You almost took me away from my mate" 

Kyle turned around run but Scott caught him by his collar "What's the hurry? I think it's about time you head back to where you belong" he pushed Kyle towards the cops who seized him "You're arrested for attempted murder" 

"Can you help me up?" Stikes looked at Derek who slowly pulled him to his feet. He wobbled and Derek wrapped an arm around his waist. Stiles walked over to Kyle "This is for both of us" he fisted his hand and gave a hard punch on Kyle's nose who fell back into cop's arms

"I think I'm..done for the day" Stiles's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly fell back into Derek's arms "Stiles!" 

LATER

Stiles woke up to a pounding headache which made him groan. He felt a warm hand squeeze his and he slowly opened his eyes and found the hand belonged to Derek... his soulmate

"Hey" Derek smiled giving another comforting squeeze "How are you feeling now?" 

"Better" 

"That was quite a punch" Derek laughed lightly "You broke his nose" 

"Good" 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked sensing Stiles's tense posture "Are you in pain?" 

Stiles gingerly sat upright with some help from Derek and started fidgeting with the covers "I'm such an idiot" 

"That you are" 

"I yelled at you" 

"That you did" 

"I didn't listen to you" 

"That's true" 

"But you still came for me" 

"That I did" 

"You saved my life"

A pause

"I'll always do...again and again" 

Stiles looked up to meet Derek's eyes "I'm sorry" 

"You're not..." Derek trailed off and saw Stiles tense a little and smirked "....at fault and totally forgiven" 

Stiles lunched forward and hugged Derek tightly "Thank you. You're the best" 

Derek sighed smile never leaving his face "That I am" 

"My soulmate" Stiles whispered and Derek hummed happily "My soulmate" they pulled back only to lean into each other as their lips met for a passionate kiss. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
